xmen_movies_by_deadpool_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan (film)
Logan is the upcoming third and final Wolverine film. The film was negotiated by Twentieth-Century Fox for James Mangold to return to direct a sequel to The Wolverine''with Hugh Jackman to reprise his role as Wolverine since the aforementioned film was critically and financially successful. The movie is also noted to be Jackman's last portrayal of Wolverine. The film takes inspiration from the Marvel Comics ''Old Man Logan storyline following a broken and past-his-prime Logan embarking on a final adventure in a post-apocalyptic future. Hugh Jackman and Patrick Stewartreturn as Wolverine and Professor X respectively, with Dafne Keen debuting as Laura Kinney/X-23 and Boyd Holbrook portraying Donald Pierce, leader of The Reavers and the film's main antagonist. Logan will be released on March 3, 2017. Synopsis In 2029, the Mutant population has shrunk significantly and the X-Men have disbanded. No new mutants have been born in over twenty years, and as their numbers dwindled, Professor X's dreams of a new stage in evolution slowly died. A weary Logan has surrendered himself to alcoholism, now earns a living as a limo-driving chauffeur in a town on the Mexican border, and is hustling for medication that he takes out south to a remote, makeshift home and hideout, he shares with Caliban, nursemaid to the ailing and infirm, old Professor X, whom he and Caliban take care of and keep hidden away. In addition, Logan's power to self-heal is dwindling; fading as he has aged, with his face and body being scarred from past injuries and battles. One day, Logan's attempts to hide from the world and his legacy are ended when a female stranger asks him to drive a girl named Laura to the Canadian border. At first, Logan refuses, but the Professor reveals that he has been waiting a long time for her to appear. Laura possesses an extraordinary fighting prowess and is in many ways like Wolverine. She is pursued by dark forces and sinister figures working for a powerful corporation because her DNA contains the secret that connects her to Logan. A relentless pursuit begins, and a decrepit Wolverine is forced to ask himself if he can or even wants to put his remaining powers to good use, as he he is drawn back into action, despite his hopelessness. Plot The year is 2029. Logan, who has aged greatly when his healing factor began to falter over the years, spends his days working as a chauffeur and hustling for prescription drugs in Texas while he and Caliban live in an abandoned farm across the border in Mexico, where they care for a senile Charles Xavier, who had inadvertently killed several of his X-Men in a seizure-induced psychic attack a year earlier. Logan is approached by Gabriela, a nurse for Transigen who asks to escort her and an 11-year-old girl named Laura to a place in North Dakota called "Eden". After reluctantly accepting the job, Logan discovers that Gabriela has been murdered and he, Xavier, and Laura narrowly escape from Donald Pierce and the Reavers while Caliban is captured and ordered to use his mutant powers to track them. Logan and Xavier learn through a video on Gabriela's phone that Transigen was breeding children with DNA samples from several mutants, but upon completion of the "X-24" project, the children were to be put to death. Gabriela helped several children escape from the Transigen compound before smuggling Laura across the border. Furhermore, Laura is revealed to be Logan's "daughter", as she was bred with his DNA. While staying in Oklahoma City, Logan develops skepticism over the location of Eden, as he discovers it being referenced in an X-Men comic book that Laura brought with her. The Reavers find their whereabouts, but Xavier suffers another seizure and freezes everyone at the hotel with a psychic blast. Logan injects Xavier with a suppressant before they leave the city. The trio are given shelter by a family after helping them round up their horses during a highway incident. That night, Xavier and the family are killed by X-24, a perfect clone of Logan, who then shackles Laura and heads to the Reavers' van. Caliban grabs two grenades and sets them off, killing himself and destroying the van while Logan and Laura once again escape. After burying Xavier, Logan reluctantly follows Laura's orders to take her to Eden. They arrive at Eden, which is a safe haven run by Rictor and former Transigen test subjects. There, Logan learns that the children will make an eight mile journey across the forest to the Canadian border, but they are quickly captured by the Reavers. Using a mutant serum given to him by Rictor, a re-energized Logan plows through the Reavers, but the serum wears off quickly before he meets Zander Rice, the head of the Transigen project who sought to avenge his father's death during the Weapon X program. Logan kills Rice while the children overwhelm Pierce with their powers, but he is outmatched by X-24. He is impaled through a tree during the fight, but Laura shoots X-24 in the head with an Adamantium bullet, which Logan had kept with him for years. After Logan succumbs to his wounds, Laura and the children bury him before continuing their journey across the border. As they all leave, Laura returns to Logan's grave, removes the cross, and places it on its side to create an X, honoring Logan as the last of the X-Men. Cast * Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine / X-24 * Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X * Boyd Holbrook as Donald Pierce * Richard E. Grant as Zander Rice * Stephen Merchant as Caliban * Dafne Keen as Laura Kinney/X-23 ** Sienna Novikov as Laura Kinney/X-23 (stunts) * Eriq La Salle as Will Munson * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Gabriella Lopez Appearances Items * X-Men Comics * Donald Pierce's Bionic Hand Organizations * The Reavers Locations * Statue of Liberty (mentioned) Events * Death of The X-Men (mentioned) Mentioned * Cyclops (drawing) * Colossus (drawing) * Storm (drawing) * Rogue (drawing) * Sauron (drawing) * Gambit (drawing) Videos Trailers Category:Movies